destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sepiks Perfected
Sepiks Perfected is a strike in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is part of the quest None are Perfect. It is a remixed version of The Devils' Lair. Sepiks Perfected can be played in strike playlists or by selecting the Light 320 difficulty of The Devils' Lair in the Director. Objectives *Fight to the Devils' Lair *Take Back the Refinery *Hack the Laser Grid *Infiltrate the Devils' Lair *Cut Through the Hostiles *Find Sepiks Perfected *Defeat the Fallen *Destroy Sepiks Perfected Transcript {Loading Screen} *'SHIRO-4': The House of Devils marked you as public enemy number one after you trashed their Prime Servitor, but your old friend Sepiks Prime is back, and better than ever thanks to the Devil Splicers and SIVA. Zavala's not too happy about the idea of the Splicers playing god-maker, and I can't blame him. *'GHOST': So what you're saying is it's time we return to the scene of the crime! I'm sure the Fallen will be happy to see us. {Gameplay} *'SHIRO': The new and improved Sepiks is holed up in the Devils' Lair. You know what to do. The fireteam heads inside the building. *'GHOST': Hmm. The Hive are still holding ground in the Refinery, but I'm also tracking multiple SIVA energy signatures. The fireteam reaches the Refinery. A large portion of the wall in the hallway has been cut out. *'GHOST': Well, that's new. Either the hole is open and the hallway gate is locked, or the hole is blocked by a laser grid and the hallway gate is open. The fireteam continues deeper into the refinery and eliminates all Fallen and Hive in the area. *'GHOST': The Splicers have a laser grid blocking the way. I should be able to disable it. In the meantime, do not touch the lasers, and watch my back. Either Fallen or Hive enemies will attack the fireteam. If the enemies are Fallen, then after killing off the first wave: *'GHOST': Halfway through, but we've got major Hive reinforcements inbound! Good luck! If the enemies are Hive, then after killing off the first wave: *'GHOST': The Splicers really know how to encrypt their systems! But I got this. Halfway through. The fireteam defends against another wave of enemy reinforcements. *'GHOST': Got it! Grid's clear. Let's get out of here. The fireteam moves through the opening and continues to The Blast. If Hive are present: SHIRO: Guardian, I've got reports of Hive activity near the Devils' Lair. You seeing anything? *'GHOST': Uh, yeah. We've definitely got Hive. And apparently they hold a grudge because they're mad. And I think they're letting the Fallen know it. If Fallen are present: *'GHOST': Déjà vu. Me, you, a sea of Devils, and an angry machine-god waiting on the other side. I'd say "lock and load," but I'm sure you already did. The fireteam kills all enemies in the area and continues into the building. *'GHOST': Why would the Splicers rebuild Sepiks? They already have SIVA. *'SHIRO': I can make a guess. Maybe an offer to the other Devils? A show of power? You know, "in SIVA we trust" and "in SIVA, all things are possible"? Get in there and show them that their "god" is nothing but metal and tech. The fireteam enters the Devils' Lair. Sepiks Perfected is protected by a shield and surrounded by Dregs. *'GHOST': Sepiks Perfected, in all his glory. The fireteam eliminates the Dregs, and Sepiks' shield disappears. The fireteam engages Sepiks. After weakening Sepiks a little, it gains an elemental shield. A Captain appears with a matching cannon, and the fireteam kills the Captain, takes its cannon, and fires it at Sepiks to take down his shield. The fireteam repeats this twice more as Sepiks changes to a different elemental shield. Once all three elemental shields have been destroyed, Sepiks becomes permanently vulnerable. *'SHIRO': Nowhere for Sepiks to run this time! The fireteam destroys Sepiks. *'SHIRO': Sepiks was the Splicers' next big play: present a god for all to worship, then control the flow of ether to control the House. *'GHOST': I guess they didn't factor us into the plan. *'SHIRO': Any wrench we can throw in their works is a good thing. And Guardian, you make one hell of a wrench. {Mission Ends} Strike Hoard Loot *Devil's Dawn *Sepiks Deposed Bond References Category:Rise of Iron Strikes